poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Return of An Old Friend Part 1
Synopsis It's Parents' Day at Angel Grove, and four of the Power Rangers—Jason, Zack, Trini, and Kimberly—are enjoying themselves with the rest of the student body of Angel Grove High at the Youth Center. Meanwhile, Rita & Nyanma are planning her hugest scheme yet, when she orders Finster & Rouran to create the Dramole monster, who can hypnotize its victims with toxic gas emitted from its nostrils. When the Rangers head out to look for more refreshments for the Parents' Day celebration, Rita & Nyanma uses the distraction to trap all in the Angel Grove Youth Center in another dimension, just as Billy & Nyorori —the only Rangers not present at the party, enters and finds the Youth Center deserted. At that point, he is overcome by the Dramole's hypnotic gas, and while under Rita & Nyanma's control, he infiltrates the Command Center, shuts down Alpha 5, and steals the Dragon Dagger—the only thing capable of summoning and controlling the Dragonzord & Finally Snatches The Time Shifter Eggs Of Lynx, Wing, Artie Change, Mosbee Dipper, Jitterbug & Nightcap. Except Get-A-Long, Raldo, Talen, Orbit, Bindi, Bubblegum, Eldora, Monk, Batterball, Coconaut, Shadow & The Cardians When Aura Teleports The Rest Of The Shifters In Angel Grove's Youth Center Our Heroes & The Rangers are alerted to Billy & Nyorori theft by Zordon & Aura and morph and teleport to the Dark Dimension, where Billy is just about to hand the Dragon Dagger to Goldar. Goldar keeps Our Heroes & the four morphed Rangers And The 11 Warriors busy with a contingent of Putty Patrollers & Jyarei Monsters, long enough to take possession of the Dagger and teleport back to Earth. Billy & Nyorori are set free from the Dramole's mind-control gas, and he morphs and teleports with his teammates back to Angel Grove, but not in time to keep Goldar from summoning Dragonzord and sending it in to attack Angel Grove. The Rangers summon the Megazord & Kirinda to hold Dragonzord at bay, but the former is slammed and severely damaged by the latter. The Rangers leap out of the Megazord in time to be informed by Goldar to give up their Power Coins or lose their parents forever. With no choice but to save their parents' lives, the Rangers, one by one, hand over their Power Coins, placing them inside an ornate treasure box held by Goldar, and are powered down into their human forms. However, Goldar only wanted the Power Rangers unable to stop Rita & Nyanma from conquering the world and take over the time shifters, and with the Power Coins now in his possession, he believes, nothing can stop them now. However, at the Command Center, Our Heroes the Rangers discover that Jason & Bakumaru did not hand over all the Power Coins. He still has the Dragonzord Power Coin, which Tommy gave to him when he was in danger of losing his powers to Rita & Nyanma. And meanwhile, back at the deserted Youth Center, Tommy has just entered the main hall, confused when he finds it empty Not All Then Get-A-Long And The Others Appears.